Heartless
by tdroti scott's Bff
Summary: Heartless. That's what everyone calls Joanna Wilson. Maybe because she'd murder anyone who called her anything, that's not Jo. But after a tragic accident, will everyone's opinion change, or will she be deemed forever heartless?
1. Prolouge: Brick's entry

** I am so obsessed with Jock right now; I am making yet again, another Jock story. I actually got the idea when I was staying at my cousin's house on a Monday morning, when I had woken up to go to school. So instead of going on and on, here is the beginning. **

* * *

Heartless. That's what everyone calls Joanna Wilson behind her back. Maybe it's because they believe she would murder you in a heartbeat, if you called her anything, but Jo. It's funny how she is the one who is called heartless, when Scott has done **way **worse than she ever had, or will ever do. Out of the thirteen on the island, only four knows she cares for everyone deep down. Those four are Dawn Evergreen, Zoey Harrison, Cameron Fletcher, and I, Private Brick McArthur. We can only hope everyone else see her true heart, especially after the most horrific day of our lives. The one day I wish I could change, more than anything. It all started a week ago…

* * *

** This is short, i know, but it is just a prolouge. The actually story/chapters will be WAY longer, I promise. So, I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you guys think in reviews. I love reading them! They make me smile, and they help me become a better authoress!**


	2. Chapter 1: Brick's problems

**AN: It has been a while since I wrote any knew stories or updated anything hasn't it? *sheepishly rubs back of neck* Well I finally got my lazy self to write what quite a few have been waiting for….. ****Heartless ****chapter one! Ok before we start the story, every chapter is a new day ( with the story plot starting on a Monday) , it also takes place the week right after Brick switches to the Toxic Rats, and is also told from Brick's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the campers/Total drama, the only thing I own is the story and ideas behind it.**

**So without wasting anymore of your valuable time, here's ****Heartless**** chapter 1! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A loud military trumpet blares into my ears; waking me from my deep slumber. I smile lightly as I turn off my alarm clock. _I love waking at exactly 0600 hours for a sprint every single day! _**[1]**I thought while quickly putting on and tying my military combat boots. I got up and walked to the door, but something felt kinda off…. _OH MY DOG TAGS!_ I haven't gone anywhere without them since my father, Lt. John McArthur, gave them to me for my tenth birthday. That was also the last time I ever saw my dad again, so keeping his dog tags were like keeping him with me forever. Just thinking about dad brings tears to my eyes, so as I put the dog tags around my neck, I wipe away any stray tears, hold my head up high, and whisper as I salute the air, "I'll make you proud dad!"

I head out the door and gently smell the fresh air of morning at Camp Wawanakwa before starting my morning run. A few minutes into the run, I close my eyes enjoying the sweat dripping down my face and the cool breeze of the wind, when I ran into something hard, yet landed on something kinda… soft?

"Get off of me Brickhead!" a voice yelled angrily at me. I was still kinda dazed so the voice was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it… _wait, did this "thing" call me Brickhead?! Oh no, I fell on top of Jo! _

"I'm so sorry; I kinda closed my eyes and didn't see you…" I trailed of awkwardly as I stared into her beautiful violet orbs, then quickly I pulled myself off of her tiny frame and held a hand out to help her up. She smacked away my hand harshly, right before pulling herself up off the ground, and dusting herself off angrily.

She glared at me harshly before asking with a sly smirk, "You wanted to land on a girl_ that_ bad, Brickhouse?" My eyes widen immensely, all the while; feeling myself blush at the hidden meaning behind her question. My thoughts were halted when I heard the most beautiful laugh escape those amazing lips. "You should have seen your face!" She exclaimed, laughing even harder. She then, punched my arm in a playful manner, while asking, "How much do you weigh, solider? It had felt like a grown cow had fallen on top of me!" My eyes widened again, _did I really weigh that much? I hope she's not hurt. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt her in anyway._

"I only weigh, one thirty-two…" I said a little self conscious of myself, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" _Please say no… Please…_

"Of course not! I was only playing ya, Brick-for-brains!" she smirked, "Oh and thanks for the info, it was actually pointless, since the question was actually rhetorical and you did not really have to answer." She smiled lightly at me, "I'll keep that a secret between us." I smiled back, but it faltered when a sly smirk slid back over her face, "Only if you can catch me first!" She laughed as she took off running towards the creepy Wawanakwa forest.

I stood still for about a minute or two before her last words registered through my head, "Hey, no fair, Jo!" I yelled after her as I started to follow her in a full sprint. In a matter of minutes, I'm a mere four inches away from her. She turned and looked at me wide eyes, _guess she didn't think I'd catch up this fast! Haha, I'll show her!_ I grin as I almost caught her before a dude with spiky ginger hair and freckles all over his pale body, stepped in front of my path with a cold gaze upon his features. _What's Scott doing in the forest this early? I have a bad feeling about this…._

"What do you think you're doing with the enemy, _teammate_?" He asked me with crossed arms, "Flirting with the enemy?" My eyes widen, _did he find out I'm in love with her, or is he playing with my head? There is something totally off about the guy…. I can feel it! _

"What?! Flirting, me? No, of course not, Scott! I'm a very loyal guy!" I say shakily, _hopefully he buys it!_

"Do you think I'm that stupid, Brick? Did you really think that I hadn't noticed all those times you snuck glances her way, or how jealous you got if some other guy had her attention, and you didn't?" His glare had gotten colder with each word he spat out of his mouth full of venom and distaste. We both stood there without speaking for a few moments before he gave me an evil smirk, "How 'bout we make a deal? "

"What kind of deal?" I asked raising the right side of my unibrow. _I have a bad feeling that I'm gonna end up making a deal with the devil._

"It's simple really, if you do whatever I want and form a secret alliance with me, I won't tell any of our stupid teammates about your _disloyalty_ to the team, _or_ tell Jo about your _secret_ crush on her, so how 'bout it cadet?" He asked, eyeing me closely, making sure I don't try to run, or get out of this deal in anyway.

I sighed and said emotionlessly, "Deal.", causing him to give me a wicked grin. "That's what I thought," he retorted smugly.

He slapped me on the back really hard, "Nice doing business with ya, _Buddy." _he snickered as he headed back off to the campgrounds. I stood there for a long while, staring at his retreating figure with one thought going through my mind, _What in the world did I just get myself into?_

* * *

**AN: Wow this wasn't as bad as i thought it would be. I also know this chapter was more on Bricky than anyone else, but i did that on purpose. It plays major in future chapters of the story, but next chapter will have more of Jo being "Heartless".**

** I just wanna ask, am I the only one who thinks the way Jo flirts with Brick is adorable, or how cute it is that Brick tries to impress her, but something always throw him back to square one? I really adore his never quitting-like soul, which is a lot like Tyler actually, now that i think about it….**

**[1]- 0600 hours is military time for 6:00 A.M. and since Brick is a military cadet, why wouldn't he call the time of a day in military time? **

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1 because chapter 2 should come out sometime soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: Mike, Jo, and who?

**AN: Well here's chapter 2! Enjoy awesome viewers!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own or associate with the making of the total drama show or its characters in anyway. I wish I did, but then again, who doesn't?**

* * *

I walked outside my team's cabin and to my surprise, I saw Dawn sitting on the ground petting a mutated squirrel."Greetings Brick, sleep well?" I jumped in surprise at her creepy, yet at the same time soothing, calm voice.

"Wha? How –how did you know I-I was here?" I stammered stupidly

She stopped petting the squirrel, bid it goodbye, then turned towards me, and smiled kindly at me, "I can read auras, remember?" she reminded me in a soft voice. I couldn't find any words to say so I ended up staring at the ground, then back at her in disbelief. _How could I forget something so obvious? _I questioned myself. I opened my mouth to speak, but an angry female voice cut me off. I look at Dawn, while she looked at me, then we both turned towards the now yelling man.

"Jo, how could you just toss Cam _Again_? He _is _a human being, you know!" a tall lanky teen yelled out in anger. He glared at her and crossed his arms bitterly.

"Well maybe I had a reason, Pointy!" she spat venomously. She gave him a glare that intensified by the second.

"Oh, and what would that so called_ reason _be anyway?" He shot back clenching his fist tightly, and then he awkwardly gasped as his eyes then changed into a dark red-brown color, and his teeth had seemed to sharpen drastically. _ Is this really a character he uses to act? It's just a tad too r__**eal**__ for me… if it really __**is**__ a character, how did he change into __**that **__so fast?_

"And why should I tell you?" she retorted bitterly," Anyways, I have _my _reasons, so buzz off, Freak!" she pushed him and was about to storm off, when he slapped her hard against her face. I gasped sharply at what had happened only seconds ago, before I raced over to the two, and forced Mike to step away from Jo. She touched her face in disbelief and anger, like no other I've seen in my life had flashed into her violet eyes, causing them to darken drastically. She looked at the ground; letting her bangs cover her darkened eyes, "I can't believe you just did that," she said with no emotion at all. We nearly jumped out of our skins when Jo started to laugh sadistically, "That was a big mistake on your part," she spoke in an eerily calm voice. I was so scared of what was happening before me that my whole body had paralyzed and by looking back at Dawn, I could tell the same thing had happened to her. I had also peed myself; luckily, Jo and Mike were to engrossed with their arguing to even notice. Jo's laughing ceased and was replaced by an evil smirk as she punched him in the stomach roughly, "But I do admire your courage, Mikey," she laughed again as she started walking back towards the girl side of the Maggot cabin.

* * *

**(No POV)**

He suddenly grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her back towards him roughly. "Now, now, Jo-Jo, Mike isn't available at the moment," he sneered, "Name's Seamus, babe." Her eyes widened, _Did Pointy- er… Seamus, just call me Jo-Jo __**and **__babe? _She thought shocked. He smirked at her evilly and then slapped her again to the extent of blood running from the left side of her mouth down to her chin.

"Why are you freaking hitting me, idiot?!" she screeched angrily at the taller teen.

He just smirked at her clearly unfazed. "Maybe because it's fun, sweetheart." He replied sinisterly. Before she could respond, he punched her in the gut so hard, that she started hacking up blood. Brick stared in horror as Seamus laughed sadistically at her fallen figure. "Aw… is wittle Joey gonna cry?" he asked with a sarcastic baby voice.

Jo slowly starting getting off the ground, while clutching her stomach in pain, "Heh…" she winced, "I never… go out… without a fight!" she stated determinedly. She swept her leg low, catching Seamus off guard, and causing him to fall onto his back.

"You know," he said with a seductive look," I just _**love **_a girl whose both feisty _**and **_can kick some butt." He glanced at her from his spot on the ground, "My do you look beautiful up there, Jo," he said, raising his eyebrow in a seductive manner. _I'm not gonna kid myself and say__**, "Jo isn't hot"**__, but playing with her is so much fun and is so hilarious! I can destroy that stupid redhead chick, Mikey likes so much; get rid of this dumb cadet, make creepy lady disappear, beat the crap out of that puny bubble boy, Mikey is friends with, then, I'll get this hot babe to date me easily. Right after I take full control of Mike's body __**and **__make him __**MY **__new__personality! _He thought with an evil, yet sexy smirk aimed directly at Jo.

Jo's face was full of disgust, but her cheeks we're dusted with a tiny, pink blush, "sh-shut u-up!" she yelled at him and mentally cursed herself crossily for blushing _**AND**_stuttering; for a boy nonetheless.

* * *

XXXxxx Confessional XXXxxx

**Jo: "Ok, don't think I'm some pathetic women," she stopped and a smile came out, "But that mike- or… um….. Whoever he is now, is the first person, other than Dad; which doesn't even count, that said I was beautiful…" she sighed dreamily, then slapped herself angrily. "No, Jo, he is just like any other boy you ever met," she told herself sternly, "He'll use you until you're deemed useless, and then throw you down the second you start getting back up!" she glared at the confessional cam, "If anyone watching this thinks I'm going soft, I will personally find you, and murder you on the spot, especially when you're least expecting me. Oh I'm not joking either, try me!" she glared at the cam, right before it shut itself of in static.**

**(End Confessional: Jo)**

* * *

Jo glared at the man on the ground again and without any words, spat angrily in Seamus' face. She then, turned around; letting her hair swish around her, and stomped into the girl cabin for her team.

**Mike/Seamus: He smirks deviously at the camera, while wiping the spit off his tanned skin, "Well, well… looks like I have a spicy pawn in this game's destruction!" he laughs coldly. "Little Jo-Jo can try and deny it all she wants, but I'll have her under my arm in a few weeks, at most!" the confessional ends with him laughing even more sadistically than Chris.**

**(End Confessional: Mike/Seamus)**

* * *

Seamus, seemingly out of nowhere, gasps loudly and looks straight into the furious black eyes, of none other than Brick McArthur.

* * *

**(Brick's POV)**

To say I was furious at Mike would be an understatement! _He knew I liked- no LOVED Jo, but there he went, hitting her, and then he started to flirt with her?! I thought he was my friend, but I guess that was a lie and what about Zoey? Didn't he love her or was that just a lie too?_ I had to restrain myself from beating the living crap out of Mike, so instead, I angrily asked, "What the heck was _**that**_?"

He looked up at me with a confused look," What are you talking about Brick?" he asked.

"Oh you know, hitting on Jo; even after I told you all about my feelings about her, and the abuse you gave her beforehand! You idiot!" I screeched with so much anger flowing through my veins, I could probably burn Mike to smithereens with a single glare.

His face turned from pure confusion to shock," What?! I-" his eyes widen in horror and sudden realization. "Brick there's something I really need to tell you…" he trailed off with a long sigh.

I felt my heart beat quicken as the tension seemed to thicken with every second of silence that seemed to follow the one before. "And what that happen to be?" I asked bitterly, glaring at him with so much anger and hatred im surprised it's even legal. "That you're sorry, or are you going to just come up with a lame excuse?" I sneered," Because I would _**really**_ enjoy listening!" I yelled ferociously at him.

"Look, Brick," he began looking into my cold eyes," I know you might not believe me, but…" his voice got tighter with each word he spoken, I almost felt bad about yelling at him, those thoughts subsided when remember why I was yelling at him in the first place.

"But, What, Mike?" I asked crossly.

"I- I have MPD…" he sighed sadly. I looked at him with a confused gaze. _What's MPD?_

He must have noticed my confusion because he had told me, "It means Multiple Personality Disorder… meaning that whom you're talking about is a personality I don't even know the name of…" he said his voice filled with distraught.

I was about to say something, when a quiet voice interrupted," He is telling the truth you know." Mike and I both jumped at Dawn's sudden appearance. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she gasped, "I didn't mean to frighten either of you."

"It's alright," Mike said hesitantly, "But how did you know I was telling the truth?"

Dawn smiled gently at Mike, "I have the ability to see and read mostly anyone's aura!" she paused for a moment, and then continued, "Also the fact that you have multiple personalities is in your aura. Every one of them has an aura that's similar, yet different to your aura, except one of your personality's aura is surrounded by a great darkness!" her eyes became filled with fear, "He wants to destroy us all!"

Somehow, i had a feeling our lives on the island had taken a turn for the worst...

* * *

**Yes chapter 2 is finally done! This is probably one of the longest chapters I've done. EVER. So please tell me what you thought in a review! Hope ya enjoyed Mike's creepy personality! He creeps me out, but he just so fun to write about! **

**Oh yeah, Seamus, (Mike's new persona) was created by my cuz XxGoldenheart10xX and by me as well. If you have not read any of her stories, they are great and hilarious! That's all folks! (lol)**


	4. Chapter 3: Truth, Lies, and Secrets PT1

**AN: Hi everyone! It's been a long wait, but I'm back and giving you chapter three of Heartless!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot and I have partial credit to Seamus (the other goes to my cousin, XxGoldenheartxX)**

**Ok** **so last time, we met Mike's new personality that seems to have a plan to destroy those close to Mike himself.**

**Well, I'm just gonna make this chapter into two parts. This chapter will solely be based around Zoey and Jo.**

**Find out what happens next on this chapter of Heartless!**

* * *

_**(No one's POV)**_

A dark figure was walking quietly towards the girls side of the Mutant Maggots cabin with a folded piece of paper in his hand. "Let's see what happens when she receives this!" he laughs darkly to himself as he quietly opens the door and tip-toes softly towards a sleeping redhead's bunk, "Looks like someone's gonna be stood up today!" he whispered to himself in a sing-song like voice as he gently placed the paper beside her head and tip-toed out without a sound. He walked a little further to another door and slipped inside with a smirk. The figure then proceeded to climb up to the top bunk in the far left corner as he allowed himself to fall fast a sleep without the trace of his smirk left, but a small smile is all that he left.

* * *

**_(Zoey's POV)_**

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to see through the large vast of light that had filtered through the cracks of the cabin walls. As my eye sight became clearer, I saw not only had Jo left and Ann Maria was still sleeping, but there was something sticking from beneath my pillow. Being as curious as I was I picked it up and opened it, and to my delight it was a note by Mike! I read it softly out loud to myself, "Dear Zoey, I would love it if you'd meet me by the docks at eleven. You see, I wanna tell you something. So, uh... See ya there! I hope... Yours truly, Mike Smith" _Aww Mike! Oh I hope he wants to see me to tell me he likes me back! It must be serious either way though because he wrote his last name... Zoey Smith... It has a nice ring to it! _I giggled quietly to myself as I looked across the room at Jo's digital clock, "hmm... 9:10 huh?" I smiled as I got up and grabbed a few things out of my bag, _gotta look nice for when I go see Mike today!_ I thought as I took my belongings and walked towards the communal bathrooms to shower, when from the corner of my eye, I saw Jo sitting in front of a tree with a dreamy far off look. I stopped for a moment, _Finally! Something I can talk to Jo about without feeling stupid or useless!_ I decided my shower could wait a few minutes as I walked towards my athletic team mate. "Hey Jo, anything special happen?" I giggled as Jo looked nervously at me, _aww so she** DOES** like someone! "_Or should I say someone?" I asked as I started smirking victoriously as she blushed and turned the other way. _Jackpot. Now all I gotta do is make her admit her feelings, then we could become like, the bestest of friends! Plus,_ _I think I gotta clue on who she likes. And he is this island's honorable and loyal cadet: Brick McArthur!_

"Tch... no." she said stubbornly as her blush began to fade to a light pink streak on her face. _Why does she have to be so stubborn? _I crossly thought.

"Jo, you can tell me. I promise no one else will know, especially the guy who you like."

She looked down and replied, "Fine," then added nervously, "But I'm not saying any names! I'll..." She sat silently for a moment, "I'll just describe him. I guess..."

_Well I guess this is a start, _I thought sadly, _It's not like Jo is that bad... maybe she just has a hard time making friends or something had happened before that makes her wanna push everyone away... and I'm gonna do everything I can to become her friend at most!_ "Alright Jo, that's fine, since you know... we aren't really close friends or anything."

I guess my words gave her a little confidence, even though I could still see the uneasiness in her eyes because she took a breath and said, "Ok, well, he has dark eyes, black hair, and is pretty tall... well taller than me anyway." She then started to stare aimlessly into space, "You know, I've never seen someone so persistent to be my friend, yet here you are actually getting me to tell my feelings without a thought of using it against me. Why?"

Her question took me aback, "Well it looks like you've never really had a true friend so I'd like to be that friend you'll always need and would know has your back always!" I said with a smile aimed at the violet eyed girl sitting against the tree.

"um... Red?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Jo?" _Funny how when Jo calls me that its never offensive, but still... it makes me wonder, why does she give everyone nicknames?_

She took a long pause, "Ever wonder why I am the way I am?" she questioned with a silent sigh.

Once again I was taken aback so all I could do was nod my head slowly, _She's gonna open up to me! Like oh my gosh! This one of the best days **ever!**_

Jo then hugged her legs close to her body, "Well lets start with this... my mother walked out on my father when I was only like four- maybe five, so it was only me, dad, and my three brothers from then on because Dad couldn't bring himself to love another women... When I asked him why all he said was, 'your the only girl I'll ever need my little princess' I worry about him... you know." I almost started bawling by just listening to Jo, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't done talking yet. "Well during that time, word got around that my mom hated me, which most likely is the truth because she never really wanted a daughter in the first place... that's when my life took a huge turn for the worst." I had silent tears roll down my cheeks as Jo's eyes were beginning to brim with wet tears.

"Jo, it's alright if you don't want to continue. Or if you want, We can talk later, but I gotta take a shower because," I giggled, "Mike asked me to meet him at the docks in about an hour!" I saw her eyes widen, _Aww... Jo must be surprised he actually wants to see me! _

* * *

**_(Jo's POV)_**

_What!? Mike wants to see her? B-But then, who- who was that before? _I forced my self to smile for my new... uh... friend? She seemed to believe it too because she kept smiling at me brightly, "Uh... yeah later. Right."

"Thanks Jo! I hope we can be best friends in the future!" She hugged me tightly, then grabbed her stuff and ran off. _Wait... if she doesn't think I like Mike, then who...Oh my God, she thinks that Brick is... I mean he's cute- okay **r****eally** hot, but... Well he doesn't like me like that because I'm nothing, but mean to him anyways..._ I stood up without a word and began walking off, when I ran into something and almost fell, but someone with strong arms caught me.

"Looks like you fell for me again huh?" I heard a deep voice say from above.

_Wait... that sounds like... Oh It can't be! _I forced myself to open eyes I hadn't realized I had even closed. "Oh, um... Hi. Sea-syrup, right?" I asked with a perplexed look, _Why am I so bad at names? _

He gave me a strange look, "No, its Sea**_mus, _**not whatever you just called me."

I got up out of his warm tan arms as I gave him a sheepish smile, "Yeah... I'm really terrible at remembering names... That's why I give everyone on this stupid island a nickname or two," I told the taller boy as I looked away to my right, embarrassed for telling him the truth about my bad memory. "So either way I'm calling you Vampire," I declared defiantly.

"Why Vampire?" the newly appointed "Vampire" asked me.

I ticked off my fingers with each reason, "Your teeth are sharp, your eyes have a red-like tint, and you pop out of seemingly nowhere."

He shrugged as he smirked, "I'll see you around babe. After all I got to do something important."

_There he goes calling me "Babe" again... _"Hey, wait up for a sec, Vampire." I called after the retreating boy. He turned and stared at me without a word. I took a quick breath, "Is there any trick your playing, or what?"

His brow raised slightly, "And what are you talking about Sweetheart?"

"Oh stop with the games, Pointy-Vampire, or whoever the heck you are! You think you can go play me, Tan-in-a-can, and Red like we're just some chicks you can go and pick up! Well if that's how you think, you couldn't be more far from the truth!" I angrily spat as my voice rose excessively with each word that spit out of my mouth. _The nerve of this guy! I can't believe I didn't see through this sooner! Gah... I'm so stupid! Dad raised me **way **better than this._

He looked at me for a long moment before he began smirking again, "Silly girl, I thought you were smarter than that."

"What do you mean?!" I questioned him bitterly.

"I'll give you two reasons, you choose which, but think about how it happens." _What is he getting at? _I asked myself mentally. "Do I have a special disorder or am I just a _**Really**_amazing actor?" he asked before he fell to the ground clutching his head as if in the worst pain of his life as he raggedly gasped, then stood up as though nothing had just happened. "Huh? Jo?" The boy now looked completely normal; no sharp teeth or red-tinted eyes, but that adorable gap between his teeth and his confused brown eyes staring at me.

I shook it off, I'd think of this later, but first I must answer, "Oh 'sup Pointy."

"W-why am I here?" He asked looking at his surroundings with a confused expression, "I wasn't in the forest when I woke up this morning."

I glanced out into space for a moment before my eyes widened, _Well I guess I owe Red this much, _"Hey Pointy?"

"What is it Jo?"

My violet eyes traveled to his mocha ones as I told him, "Well, if I were you I'd hurry off to the dock."

His eyes began to pool with confusion, "Why is that Jo?"

I rolled my eyes, "You promised to meet Red at the docks in a few," I reminded him. I made a mental note of his odd forgetfulness, _I would've thought he would remember something like that. **Especially **__if that girl is the one who he made googly eyes at since we even came to this dump we're forced to call home for the next few weeks._

"Truly, I didn't know that, but thanks for telling me Jo!" He was about to run off, but turned around with a small glare, "But don't think I'm forgiving you for what you have done to Cam. Oh and to make matters worst, you hurt Brick more and more everyday, I hope that makes you happy! Most nights he would go to bed early just to sing these heartbreaking songs about you. I heard him through the cabin walls almost every night and when I walk in, he always seems to pretend he's sleeping, though I can hear his quiet cries throughout the night. Just thought I'd let you know," after those final words he ran off towards the toxicated beach as his words began to sink in, _Brick cries in the night because of me? Does that mean he likes me?! Or is it because I'm the worst and always is found hurting him some way or another? _My mind began to swirl with many questions pertaining to what Pointy had just told me.

* * *

**_(Zoey's POV)_**

The air around me was hot and steamy as I stepped out of the communal shower and wrapped my white towel around my slender body as I hummed my favorite song lightly to myself. I began to sing one of Taylor Swift's newest songs in a quiet voice as I started dressing myself in a white tank-top with a red low-cut shirt over it and tan shorts with red sandals to match. After checking my outfit choice I few times in the mirror, I began to apply light mascara, some blush, and my favorite red lipstick. I smiled at my reflection with satisfaction, _I look pretty good, _I thought to myself as my heart pace quickened considerably as the time got closer and closer to eleven o'clock, _I hope Mike will like how I look right now... Oh I'm so nervous!_ I then picked up my brush from my bag and brushed my short red hair and place my signature pink flower in my hair, but for once, I decided against the pigtails and allowed my hair to stay past my small shoulders. _It's now or never. _I told myself as I picked up my things and made my way to the docks.

_Mike, _I felt my heart sink a little, _I love you so much, but sometimes I have this feeling your hiding something from me. If only you and Jo would trust me more... I only want to make you guys happy and not hiding secrets from the world as much as you two do. I care, even if neither of you may believe it!_

I quickened my walking pace, but stopped as my brown eyes caught hold of ginger spikes sneaking towards the forest with a black haired boy following with his head down in shame. _Scott?! What is Brick doing with him?! I swear, Scott must have forced Brick into something. I'll find out what that terrible ginger is up to and save Brick from him too late!_ I thought as I found my legs changing direction to where those two had previously disappeared to. _I'm tired of being that little girl who always needs help! _I thought angrily, _ So Brick, don't worry I'm gonna save you from Scott's evil plans before he makes you do something that you'll later regret. Brick, as your friend, it's **my** duty to be there for you and to hep you through any troubling time. And this moment counts as a troubling time that screams you need my help. _I quieted my walk and hid behind a tall oak tree and turned to see Scott and Brick...

* * *

**AN: HAHA cliffhanger! Sorry I felt kinda evil and plus what happens is to be revealed in the next chapter**.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this because I really just made every single thing from the top of my head. My secret to writing these is simple, I just let my fingers dance across the keyboard and not even think about what to write. If I think about it, truthfully it SUCKS! So I just write it, then just read over it about three times making sure there isn't any errors in spelling or grammar. That's pretty much it. Just allow imagination to flow freely to your fingers and then poof... you've got yourself a story!**


End file.
